Saphronia Family
The Sophronia ' '''is a gladiator family of Geodes and Pyromancers, it is the extended family of, Selene and Symeon Sophronia '''The Noble and Most Ancient Family Sophronia' was one of the largest, oldest Geode family's in Agea, and one of the Sacred Seven Many Magical families in Agea are distantly related to the Sophronia's. Like the Diezera and Vadislava families, the Saphronia is synonymous with elevated status and wealth. Saphronia tree is displayed in the drawing room of the family home in Dysis on an intricate tapestry, as an ornate mural. It starts in the B.C era and shows the dominant line of Broos and Tarja up to the present day. Sophronia Family: Facts About Sophronia's: * They have really bad tempers, but in a few minutes there back to normal, they like to confront problems immediately. * There brutally honest and straightforward, they don't care if you like them or not. * Outside, a Sophronia's look like stone and steel, but inside there fragile. * You think you may have fooled an Sophronia but they are just handing you more rope, to hang yourself * Being friends with a Sophronia is like having a warrior at your side. Nobody will ever come around you when there are around. * They are usually recognized for there brash nature, Jet black, or blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. * They Procrastinate when they feel overwhelmed, or overworked. * A Sophronia's weakness: Extremely impatient. * There tolerance level is low. They get irritated and, bothered by people who are all talk and no action. * They are very honest, and has no ulterior motives because if they have to say something, they're gonna say it. * They are a great mix of being sensitive and being tough. *They need more time than others to sleep because they overwork their brain. They are also have headaches and eye problems, this is beyond true. *They know how to be gentle, when gentle is most needed. *There not afraid to do something that they think is right, even if everyone else is against them. *50% Nice, 50% Don't f with me. *Although they are strong, and courageous, they have there shy and sad times to. *A hurt Sophronia will suddenly become quiet, cold or act very strong or very secure. *Are natural born fighter's, they aren't afraid of anything, or anyone. *Once you have gained the friendship and respect of a Sophronia, there is only one way to lose it, lying. *If you win the heart of a female Sophronia, consider yourself very lucky. *They tend to put to much pressure on themselves. *They Have the worst time coping with: abandonment, anything that causes physical and/or mental pain, and personal failure *Wanna piss of a Sophronia? Ignore them. Simple as that. *It's funny how Sophronia Females have more balls than males. *A Sophronia in 25 words: Strong, Positive, Rebellious, Impatient, Competitive, Flirty, Dominant, Responsible, Extroverted, Funny, Proud, Dynamic, Charismatic, Idealist, Charming, Active, Sexy, Risky, Optimistic, Impulsive, Loving, Blunt, Achieving, Leader, Detached. *Playing with there emotions, is like playing with fire. *Most Sophronia's are Pyromancers, and Dragon Tamers. *Sophronia's are acually really nice people, but they just won't take crap from anyone, or let anyone walk all over them. *Most of the time when they're getting upset; it's out of frustration for having to repeat themselves or dealing with ignorant people. *When a Sophronia is in a bad mood, EVERYONE will know about it. *A Sphronia is to stubborn to quit or back down. *They know how get under you skin, and will do it on purpose. *They will see through your lies like a looking glass. *A Sophronia can snap on you one minute, and the next minute be calm, like nothing ever happened. *A Sophronia is a perfect partner in crime. *A Sophronia female will act as gentle, feminine creatures, but in fact they will beat your ass down if needed. *If your the one, a Sophronia, will sacrifice there heart for yours. *Sophronia's have a hard time trusting people. *Nothing is ever too much for an Sophronia to handle. You can bring 20,000 people & they still won't back down. *You can't change a Sophronia's minds, they change your minds. *An Sophronia is overprotective side is, highly nestled within them. Messing with someone they love is a big no-no. *Usually when they feel intimidated by someone, they can get really shy, and tend to avoid that person. *A Sophronia can make you cry, give you the evil eye, or be your ride or die, that’s up to how you treat them. *No matter how aggressive a Sophronia can be, they are smart enough to know what battles to fight. * The hardest thing for a Sophronia to do: say "I love you" *Sophronia: "We don't need you, but show us your passion, and we'll want you. *Sophronia's are very Romantic and artistic people. *They do not tolerate being blamed for something they didn't do. *Family is everything to a Sophronia. *Sophronia are observant people, they have an eye for small details. They probably know more about you than they ever let on. *They will always hear you out... but don't expect for them to agree with you...Saphronia's are independent thinkers and it must make sense to them.. but they generally will respect your right to your opinion and theirs. *Sophronia's tend to have a good poker face. People tend to think that they can read them like a book, when actually they are only letting others see certain parts of them. They are cautious this way. They are also good at pretending not to care when they are actually deeply hurt. *When a Sophronia loves someone, they won't tell you directly, until they know for sure. but if you break their heart they'll do whatever they can forget you, even if they still love you. * Category:The Sacred Five Category:Omada Families